ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Elijah Pryor
ELIJAH PRYOR Born Oct. 3, 1990 he was raised in the three states across the country... Clarksville, Tennessee; Yorba Linda, California; and Columbia, South Carolina. Elijah is best known for his time in Hardcore Wrestling Alliance and Radical Wrestling Cartel, which hWa invaded, where he became the youngest 3 time champion in eWrestling history. Elijah also does shows for Live Wrestling Federation, ICW-CPW, Fantasy Wrestling Federation, and New Blood Wrestling. eWrestling Early years Elijah began his spot in efedding when he joined Radical Wrestling Cartel with his best friend, since birth, Laura Blaze and debuted at Radical-Mania, RWC's biggest event of the year. The fans would like Elijah as he put up valid effort to defeat the HardKore master in Q-Ball, a 4-time HardKore champion. Elijah trained under the guidance of one named Cameron Hayden, who is currently RWC's only two time tag team and two time International Champion, in the roleplaying school of Pure Professional Wrestling. Being true to his training, Elijah very rarely, enters the hardcore wrestling world, unless he or his friends are in great danger. hWa siding After defeating Q-Ball in one of the most memorable matches at Radical-Mania (and a second at the Pandemonium after), Elijah Pryor would shock the world later in the same night after Johnny Insane had won the Rage in a Cage match against Travis Kahler, when Elijah came out and attacked Johnny showing that he had switched over to hWa. This would be Elijah's first true heel turn, and he had done it all for money and the help of hWa Co-Owner James Kilconey. During this time, he would end up losing the friendship of Laura Blaze, but he also gained the hWa Cruiserweight title twice. Elijah had then become more of an emo stage, than he was of a cocky teen stage. Elijah began a rivalry with Marcos Wilson, in which he first lost the Cruiserweight title but regained at Meltdown in a ladder match. Over his months with hWa, many people saw him as the leader of the "wrestling" group. Elijah was always the one who held gold, and who had the team help him win matches simultaneously. Also, during the time of hWa, Elijah still gave his respect to trainer and then RWC President, Cameron Hayden, but never actually showed it until his last days as one personality known now as "Goldie" in which he left both hWa & RWC for 3 months. New Blood Wrestling After being kicked out of Laura's life, replaced by Alyssa in Laura's life, losing all his RWC friends, and failing to keep the hWa from falling, Elijah left the hWa/RWC situation to join New Blood Wrestling, an underground promotion that was there to help developing wrestlers. During this time, Elijah would take up the nickname "The Answer" when he joined with Team EQUATION and debuted as the "Answer" to Scott Diamond's Diamond Cutter. Elijah came in during Team EQUATION leader's match against Diamond for the NBW Championship, in which Elijah used the Imperial March on Diamond while the referee was down. This would be Elijah's second heel run. During his time in Team EQUATION, Elijah would shoot promos that had him talk about Laura in positive and negative ways, in which he would refer to as "My Friend from Cali." Elijah began a rival with Diamond, who claimed to know that Cali Friend, and was said to have Elijah where he now wanted him. The rivalry would last for two months, in which it ended when Elijah was attacked by fellow Team EQUATION members and replaced by Elijah's kayfabe brother Dave Pryor. For the next month, until Elijah's unannounced departure, Elijah began to work as a put over for NBW's top stars and those for up and coming. Rumors of Elijah's NBW departure are said to be that of being wrongly booked. The return to RWC Elijah came back to RWC, with the alignment of kayfabe long time friend Lisa, and raped Laura Blaze's new girlfriend in Alyssa Phoenix. This stage of Elijah, in RWC and to present, would be known as "Purp" who was a non-caring, self-centered heel who had one goal and that was to get back at Laura Blaze. Being the first to ever do a rape storyline, and being the rapist, Elijah gained major heat as he would encounter the rivalry of Laura Blaze, Weapon X, Prince of Darkness, Anthony Phoenix, Viper, Aiden Kahn, Karl Kahn, Maddison Kahn, Johnny Insane, and others. Elijah and Lisa had stayed in jail for this action for merely 6 hours when James Kilconey helped Elijah out by bailing the two out of prison. James would become known as Elijah's "lawyer" that "bribed" the judge in letting Elijah go free. This angered the RWC Owner and Anthony Phoenix, and within the next few weeks, Elijah was placed in to 'punishment' matches. At the end of the rivalry against Laura & Alyssa, which ended at Do or Die, Elijah had fired Lisa and later began to have weekly distractions. Over the weeks leading to Do or Die, the long time relationship and the past of Elijah was let out by both Laura & Elijah, as Laura told her fiancee Alyssa and Elijah told his girlfriend Camryn. At Do or Die, the friendship of the two would come back to what it was, when Elijah was attacked by Freddy "The Unknown" Jackson and it was only Laura who attempted to prevent the actions. This would send Elijah out on a two week MIA. Elijah came back, now in both third and forth forms, as a Power Ranger known as "Gray" and a Prince of Darkness follower known as "Crim". Both sides were faces and equivalents to the heel sides "Goldie" and "Purp". The four sides simultaneously fought for right to fight, while still feuding with Freddy & Lisa. Over the month leading to Bitter Ends, Elijah had the help of Camryn and Prince of Darkness for all of two weeks. Elijah would then end up facing the two alone. Elijah had enough of the assaults, and he challenged the monster to a Buried Alive Match for RWC's Bitter Ends pay per view. Elijah walked in to Bitter Ends, alone and having only "Purp" form present, as even though Purp was vicious it was the ONLY side strong enough to stand a chance against Freddy. The match went on for nearly 15 minutes, and ended with the distraction of Lisa, which helped Freddy chokeslam Elijah into the grave and bury him alive. This was also scheduled to be Elijah's last night in RWC for 30 days due to Elijah also signing with Fantasy Wrestling Federation. Fantasy Wrestling Federation Elijah joined FWF for a one-night deal in which he entered the Blizzard Match which was a 21 Man over the top rope battle royal. After the match, he claimed to be free of wrestling for good. Independent Committee of Wrestling After his one night appearance in FWF, former BWF superstar Stephen Murdock called Elijah with a proposition. Elijah accepted the offer to join a newly established promotion in order to help up and comers. Elijah went to Independent Committee of Wrestling, a group of promotions that sponsored each other, and signed as an ICW-Chaotic Pro Wrestling Exclusive. During this time, he would rejoin with Camryn De Luna and side with Johnny Insane and his wife Stacie. The two were originally the ICW-CPW Tag Team Champions, but were stripped before the first show could start. A few weeks later, Elijah left ICW-CPW. Present Promotions Elijah currently works for Radical Wrestling Cartel, in which he is a face in route of the International Championship, and he is also working for Live Wrestling Federation in which he is in route of the LWF Tag Team titles w/ Johnny Insane as the Chaotic Warriors. In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Imperial March'' (Double Foot Stomp/Warrior's Way) :*''RFR/Radio Free Roscoe'' (Jumping Shining Wizard w/ opponent stuck in corner) :*''Tear Bag of Glory'' (Lifting face smash/@lex Shelley Skull Fuck) :*''Elijah Express V.2'' (Running double knee chin smash w/ opponent in tree of woo position) :*''DNG/Degrassi Next Generation'' (Inverted Figure Four Leg-lock) :*''B.E.E./Best Elbow Ever'' (Diving Elbow) *'Team Allies' :*''Travis Kahler'' :*''Dave Pryor'' :*''Q-Ball'' :*''Nicholas Kahler'' :*''Laura Blaze'' :*''Johnny Insane'' :*''Rex Hunter'' :*''Camryn De Luna'' :*''Prince of Darkness'' *'Managers' :*''Lisa'' :*''Camryn De Luna'' :*''Laura Blaze'' Past Achievements *'RWC' :*''RWC 2007 Rookie of the year'' *'ICW-CPW' :*''ICW-CPW Tag Team Champion (1- w/Johnny Insane)'' :*''Second Highest Paid Superstar'' *'hWa' :*''hWa Cruiserweight Champion (2x)'' Category:Wrestlers